Machiavelli
by xFieryWind
Summary: "The Prince" might have been used as a guide book for rulers during the Renaissance, but who said that they aren't still used now? Slight hint of Spain x Romano, No real romance but has a hint of twincest


I do not own APH nor do I own Machiavelli's quotes/rules in any shape or form.

**1. "It is better to be feared than loved; if you cannot be both."**

A sigh, a glance and the rustle of linen sheets was the only clue that there were two bodies in that bed. Mafia leaders Spain and Romano were cuddling, limbs tangled and entwined. Getting up, Romano yawned and stretched; careful not to wake the sleeping Spanish man beside him. Getting dress and out the door in minutes, he walked down the hallway. Maids scampering away in fear of what the man might do if they got in his way. A refreshing breakfast of a tomato omelet and a glass of tomato juice was placed in front of him when he sat down. Not too long after the first bite, Spain popped out of no where and hugged the hell out of Romano.

This was the difference: Spain _loved_ him, a temporary emotion that could easily broken; while his servants _feared_him, a permanent emotion that stayed _forever_.

**2. "The promise given was a necessity of the past: the word broken is a necessity of the present."**

_"Stay with me forever, my love."_

Those six words caused a pair of scarlet lips to curl into a seductive smirk. Lies were scattered like one would scatter flower petals, Promises turned into delicate glass ornaments placed around life, waiting to be broken. Both were the same in result: It got him what he wanted. Whether the promises revolved on violence or lust, whether lies were spun from sugar and diamonds; Romano played with emotions and toyed with dreams of his people.

_"Of course."_

**3. "Politics have no relation to morals."**

Sleeping with the enemy, stealing money from the church, seducing the Pope; how low can Feliciano? Even lower, for morals shouldn't come in between the way you govern people and personal life. Fake innocent personas were created and crafted to fit like a glove, acting like a virgin when your virginity was taken by your brother (for family is most important). Instead of morals, you had only one saying to help replace your morals as you claw the way to the top.

_"A leader guides his or her behavior by what the results turn out to be and if it benifits them". _

**4. "The wise man does at once what the fool does finally."**

Strike first no matter what stands in your way. Only a fool would wait and procrastinate in the Mafia, especially if you are a mafia boss. Make your decisions by what is best for you and only you (and sometimes family). Who cares if your German best friend and love interest is a traitor? Did he try to harm Romano or spill your secrets? Oh, he did? Well then, the answer is crystal clear now:

_Kill him._

**5. "If an injury has to be done to a man, it should be so severe that his vengeance need not be feared."**

Pain. There are many ways to distile fear into the hearts of humans, torture, rape and to brutally kill those who they love right in front of their eyes. Torture was an interesting way to get through: Castration, burning, whipping and a personal favorite: to cook them alive in a pot of boiling water with salt and herbs as favoring, only to cut and serve the corpse to their friends and family with out them knowing. Rape left both physical, mental and emotional scars but it was so messy. Although it was also another personal favorite of the Mafia, and most common too. Who said you can't blend pleasure with business? Romano liked it best when he left them painfully hard and dripping, arms and legs chained; unable to move and unable to satisfy their needs. Killing wasn't that great in Romano's eyes, too mess and too gaudy... and after all:

_Why not let them stew in the fact that it could happen all over again if they stepped over the line once more? _

**6. "Of mankind we may say in general they are fickle, hypocritical and greedy of gain."**

Despicable, wicked, nasty and corrupted. All were fitting adjectives to describe the human race; with those who change their mind far too often, those who say not to do this but do it behind their back and those who use others for gain. They would lead themselves to disater and discord if someone were not to rule over them with an iron fist. But, that leader mustn't be pure, or kind or loving. No, someone who is willing to turn even more horrible to gain power and repect. Romano and Feliciano clawed to the top and gave up many things for this life, this position. Sure, they gained lessons too: Family is one of the most important things and that purity is just a image.

After all, it is _**The ends that justify the means.**_

* * *

Hi.

All 7 rules are taken from Machiavelli's book titled _The Prince _that was used as a guide book for rulers on how to gain and keep power. His rules (or quotes) show that from his point of view, mankind is a horrible and evil thing that needs to be ruled and beaten into submission. I snuck in the last 7th quote (the one at the end that is bolded and italic'd) because I had no idea how to shape a scene for that or who should be the star. I was slapped in the face with this little bit of insperation during History class and evovled slighly during math. Please point out any mistakes or tips of how to get better if you'd like :)~

Yori.


End file.
